


Even In Absence

by illimerence



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illimerence/pseuds/illimerence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos spend some time together in absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Absence

**Author's Note:**

> oops i haven't written anything in ages and then i go and write some night vale porn ah well such is life

Cecil’s phone buzzes as he’s brushing his teeth.

The way time works in Night Vale and the way time works in the alternate desert hellscape are different, according to Carlos, so there are no good night texts or sleepy wake up calls. Instead, there are rambling conversations over text with chunks missing from the middle that Cecil remembers getting from an unknown number months ago, and there are excited four AM phone calls about bottomless canyons out of which thousands of bats fly every evening, and there are snapchats of the full moon at noon on days where the moon is not full.

Cecil always looks forward to hearing from Carlos, even though he never knows when the call is going to come. He has set Carlos’ ring tone in his phone to Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream. Every time he hears the opening notes his heart skips, and he has to thump hard on his chest to get it started again.

“Carlos!” Cecil says, only he says it through a mouthful of toothpaste, so it loses most of its consonants.

“Hi, Cecil,” comes Carlos’ voice. Cecil spits and rinses, very quickly.

“Carlos,” Cecil repeats. “Sorry, I was brushing my teeth. How are you?”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Carlos says. His voice is warm and low, and still makes Cecil’s stomach twist like a nest of happy little snakes. Cecil smiles at himself in the bathroom mirror.

“What a coincidence. I’ve been thinking about you too.” He takes Carlos to the kitchen as he talks, puts on the kettle for a cup of tea, and leans back on the kitchen counter. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Carlos says, sounding almost shy. A moment passes, and another, and Cecil’s about to pick up the conversation and tell Carlos about the sentient, hive-minded cloud of wasps that he narrowly avoided at the supermarket earlier, when Carlos says all at once: “And I miss your cock.”

That knocks the breath out of Cecil. Not literally, of course, but he wasn’t expecting it, and his heart thuds hard against his ribcage and a bolt of heat goes right to his crotch. “Oh,” he manages.

“Yeah,” Carlos breathes. “Yeah, I miss your cock, Cecil. I miss it in my mouth, I miss tasting it -”

Cecil presses the flat of his hand over the bulge forming in his pajama pants. “Yeah,” he says, “Yeah, Carlos, I miss that too.”

“You miss my mouth?” Carlos asks. It comes across almost sweetly.

“I miss _you_ ,” Cecil reminds him.

“I want to suck your cock, Cecil,” Carlos says, just as casually as if he were remarking on the weather. “I miss the noises you make when I suck your cock. You almost give a commentary, you know that?”

“I can’t help it,” Cecil says, “It always feels so good.”

“I know, baby. Are you touching yourself? I want you to touch yourself.” Carlos’ voice cracks a little in the middle of that last sentence. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Cecil huffs a laugh. “I’m in the kitchen. I’m making a cup of tea.”

“I want you to touch yourself,” Carlos says again. “I want to hear you get off.”

“I,” Cecil stutters. He licks his lips. “Yeah,” he says. He licks his hand, slides it into his pajama pants and wraps it around his cock. “Yeah, I can do that for you.”

“Good,” Carlos says. Cecil can hear the smile in his voice. “You gonna think about my mouth on you?”

“Yeah.” He strokes his cock slowly, eyes fluttering closed. The first time Carlos came home with him, he’d gotten to his knees in front of Cecil in the living room and sucked his dick all the way down, swallowing around the head until Cecil came right down his throat. Cecil thinks about this, and says, “Your mouth is perfect, Carlos. You’re so good at sucking my cock.”

“I know just how you like it,” Carlos says, still sounding pleased, “just the way to get you off - you know, that’s the first thing I’m going to do, when I get back home.” His breathing is speeding up, and Cecil hears the rustle of clothing in the background. “Gonna get on my knees for you, Cecil, and suck your dick.”

Cecil moans out loud.

“Or maybe,” Carlos says, “Yeah, maybe I want you to fuck me first. I haven’t come in so long, baby, I want to come with your dick in my ass -”

“Carlos,” Cecil says, hand speeding up, “Carlos, Carlos, I want to fuck you so bad -”

Carlos laughs lowly. “Want you to fuck me,” he says, “Cecil, imagine how I’m gonna feel around your cock - imagine how tight I’m gonna be -”

“Yeah,” growls Cecil, “I’m gonna hold you down and fuck you open, make you come, make you beg -”

“Please,” Carlos says, “Cecil, I want - I want to hear you come -”

“Yeah,” Cecil says again. He tightens his fist around his dick, feels the first wave of heat start at the base of his spine. “Carlos -”

Carlos babbles on the other end of the phone. “Want you to fuck me hard, want to feel it for days, want to feel you in me, want you to come, Cecil, want to feel it -”

“Carlos - Carlos, I -”

“ _Dios_ ,” Carlos groans, and Cecil spills over his hand, hips jerking against nothing, mouth open against his iPhone.

There’s radio silence for a moment. Then Carlos says, shy again, “…Cecil?”

“ _Carlos_ ,” Cecil says. “That was incredible.”

“You liked it?”

“I absolutely did. Although I just wiped my come on a tea towel, and I don’t think that’s what tea towels are for.”

Carlos giggles from a different plane of existence and it feels almost like he’s right there in Night Vale. “I’m glad,” he says. “I missed doing… uh, that? With you. Sexy stuff, I mean.”

“I noticed,” Cecil says, smiling into the phone. Then he sighs. “I wish you were closer. I wish I could kiss you good night.”

“Our time and place will match again soon, Cecil,” Carlos says. “I promise. I will make it back to Night Vale… and I will make it back to you. Good night, Cecil.”

“Good night, sweet, sweet, Carlos,” Cecil says.


End file.
